nocopyrightsoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
NoCopyrightSounds Wiki:Rules and Regulations
__NOEDITSECTION__ The rules and regulations listed below are expected to be followed by all editors. Violations will result in the listed punishment. Rules Listed in this section are the rules for this wiki. All rules are expected to be followed. General Spam *Spam will not be tolerated. Spamming includes, but is not limited to, these sections: **Article talk pages/comments **User message walls **Blog comments **Forum threads Spamming will result in two (2) warnings. First default will be only a warning. Second default will result in a warning and a one (1) hour block. First default thereafter will result in a one (1) day block ''without a warning. Every default after this point will result in a block without a warning, doubling in length each time.'' Vulgar language/profanity *Vulgar language/profanity is not allowed. Includes, but not limited to: **Words such as ***Crap ***Damn ***Bitch (if used as an insult) ***Anything that would be censored on on family television Use of vulgar language/profanity will result in one (1) warning after the first default, and a block after the second and every default thereafter. block length depends on the severity of the incident. Harassing Users *Any threats or insults directed at any person(s) on this wiki will not be tolerated. Harassment towards any user(s) will result in a one (1) week to one (1) month block, ''without warning. All defaults after the first will result in double the length of a normal block.'' Editing Edit Warring *Edit Warring will not be tolerated on this wiki. The person whom initiated the edit war (the second participant) will be given one (1) warning and be given a one (1) day block. This is the standard for all edit wars. Edit Summaries *Edit summaries are a requirement on this wiki. Please click the "Minor Edit" button if fixing spelling and/or grammar. Any edits (including minor edits) without a summary will be rolled back, even if it is acceptable work. Special Cases Authority *Any promotions taking place within the wiki should be respected. Disrespect of staff while staff are using reasonable conduct is grounds for a block. All claims of staff misconduct need to be taken to TheV1ct0ri0u5. Sockpuppets *Sockpuppeting is against Wikia policy, as well as the NoCopyrightSounds wiki policy. **Existing block length will double each time a sockpuppet is used, resetting the block length. **All suspected sockpuppets will be blockned indefinitely without warning or notice. Regulations Regulations are like rules, and should be followed, but punishment will result in no more than a warning. General Spelling and Grammar *Correct spelling and grammar must be used in edits. It is '''your' responsibility to make sure all spelling and grammar is correct before clicking the "Publish" button. Make good use of the "Preview" button! *Article comments should also include correct spelling and grammar. Article Comments *Article comments must be kept relevant to the article! User Messages *Users' message walls may be used to deviate from the wiki or NoCopyrightSounds, but should also be used as a tool to collaborate with other Wikia editors.